<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Only James by FlowerB</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372538">Only James</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerB/pseuds/FlowerB'>FlowerB</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Anal Sex, Begging, Fucking, Gay James Potter, Gay Sex, Gay Sirius Black, M/M, Short &amp; Sweet, Smut, Young James Potter, Young Sirius Black</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-02-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 05:54:18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>102</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/29372538</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlowerB/pseuds/FlowerB</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Just a short James and Sirius smut.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Sirius Black/James Potter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>24</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Only James</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>"James!" Sirius cried out. </p>
<p>James pounded into him over and over. <br/>"That's right baby, scream my name." James said authoritatively. </p>
<p>Sirius' breathing was ragged. He needed his release. "Oh please. James!"</p>
<p>James thrust long and hard into Sirius twice more. "Give it to me Sirius, Cum!" James shouted. </p>
<p>At James' words Sirius came. His body writhed underneath James as he himself stilled, emptying his seed into Sirius.</p>
<p>"You are so beautiful." James said stroking Sirius' dark mane. </p>
<p>Sirius would only let James fuck him. No one else. Just him. </p>
<p>"I love you." Sirius whispered into James ear. </p>
<p>"And I you." James responded.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>J.k. Rowling owns the rights to the characters.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>